The invention relates to a tool assembly for use in finishing textured surfaces, particularly wall and ceiling surfaces, which have been recently coated with drywall cement or spread with a texture paint.
Once applied to a wall or ceiling, a surface coating, such as a drywall cement or a texture paint, must be gone over with a trowel or similar tool in order to either smooth the surface over or impart to it a desired texture or repetitive design, such as a Spanish lace or knockdown spatter. This is usually done by a workman standing on a ladder or through the use of stilts or scaffolding. All of these means pose the danger of falling. Scaffolding and ladders require a certain amount of set-up and take-down time and can pose difficulty in transport, such as being taken to and from an upstairs bedroom. Scaffolding and ladders must be periodically moved from place to place in order to complete work in a room.